


Hard Case

by FairyNiamh



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen, Medical Procedures, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Danny goes to meet someone from online and things get harder than he anticipated.





	Hard Case

**Author's Note:**

> I did research the medical and police stuff in the fic. Take this story with a grain of salt.

Danny blinked his eyes and looked around the room. He reached for his erection only to discover that his arms were tied to the bed. He strained to look at his restraints, in doing so he discovered that his legs were also bound.

"Easy Danny. How are you feeling?" a familiar voice asked.

"Confused. Want to tell me why the hell I am tied to a bed, Mac?"

Mac rubbed his chin, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had a date set up at Bleecker St Bar. I was sitting down, drinking an old fashion, waiting for my date to show up, then I woke up here. What time is it?"

"Just after 1 a.m. Does your date have a name?"

"Janie."

"Does Janie have a last name?"

"Never got it, I met her online. This was our first meeting," he confessed.

"Danny."

"I know Mac. I know. It was a stupid move, but we connected. I thought we had chemistry. Your turn. Why am I tied up?"

"There was a call calling in a disturbance at the Union Square Park. There was a 10-39. Upon further examination, the officers found you, butt naked, masturbating. At first, they thought you were just drunk. They were going to let you sleep it off in the tank. Once they cuffed you, you started to convulse. When you got to the hospital, they did a quick blood run. Your blood alcohol level was not high enough to even warrant a public intoxication arrest. They also found PCP and Viagra in your system. I think Janie drugged you," Mac explained.

"Okay, so why do you look so worried?"

Mac winced and looked down at his friend's erection. "You've been in the hospital for three hours. We don't know how long you were out there with those drugs in your system."

"Yeah. So?"

"You're suffering from priapism. We've tried to alleviate it with medicine. We're going to need to do an Ebbehoj, if that doesn't work then we'll have to do El-Ghorab," a new voice informed him.

"Who are you and what are those things you talking about?"

"Sorry, I am Dr. Samuel Kuntz. An Ebbehoj id a procedure, where we take a needle. We insert it into your penis and draw some blood and hope it eases your erection."

"Not too thrilled to hear that. What's the other thing?"

"If the Ebbehoj fails, we will have to switch to the El-Ghorab, kind of the same thing, but with a scalpel."

"Why are we doing this? Why are talking about it as if either of those are an option?"

"Well, Mr. Messer, we could always leave it alone, but I don't think you would like the results?"

"What could be worse than have a needle or knife stuck in your dick?"

"I don’t know about you, but I would think that gangrene and the loss of your penis, would be the worse option," the doctor informed him in a very matter of fact tone.

"Your call Danny, but I would let the doctor do his job," Mac said as he squeezed his friend's shoulder.

Danny looked to his friend with wide eyes. "Can you knock me out for this?"

"I'm sure we can oblige. I promise, we will do everything within our power to save your... pride. If the Ebbehoj works, you should be in working order within a month. You'll just have to stay away from beer, sex, and heavy lifting until we clear you. Sound good to you?"

"Sure doc, do what you gotta do. I have to ask; can I try to whack it off before you do this?"

"You have ten minutes, that's how long it will take us to prepare for your procedure. Good luck," he said as he released Danny's right hand and left.

"I'll just wait outside," Mac informed him before he left.

Danny did everything he could to get off. It hurt more than it should have. He wanted to scream when the doctor knocked. He couldn't say if it was fear or relief driving that urge. The anesthesiologist came in and started his line. He gave a sigh of relief as the darkness took over him.

He didn't know how long he was in surgery, but he let out a happy cry when he woke up; sans his erection or any restraints. He gingerly touched his erection and did a happy sigh. It was still there. It wasn't even heavily bandaged. Though, he was looking forward to getting that catheter out, because he needed to piss.

He would never do online dating again. He hoped that someone found her before she did it to another poor schmuck. Perhaps he should change precincts as well, he was sure that he was in for a future of ribbing.

Fuck his life. Dates were not worth his junk.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Danny gets married. I just felt like messing with him. Feeling like you need to urinate while catheterized is very common among men and women.


End file.
